


Love until we burn up

by plxmerias



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Cuddling, Episode: s03e05 Are You From Pinner?, F/F, Kenny (Mentioned) - Freeform, Niko Polastri (mentioned) - Freeform, OOC, Post s03e05, Sharing a Bed, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Spoilers up to s03e05, Villaneve, Villaneve Endgame, angry Eve, ooc villanelle, soft!villanelle, surprise meeting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plxmerias/pseuds/plxmerias
Summary: In the aftermath of Russia, Villanelle finds herself feeling lost, and she goes to Eve's apartment, who is grieving in her own way.(Written pre s3e6)(abandoned fic)
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Love until we burn up

**Author's Note:**

> (Title from Hayley Kiyoko's "Cliff's Edge")  
> I started writing this after watching s3e5, before we knew N*k* was still alive.  
> No beta, we make mistakes like men

She woke up to the sound of her new handler making her way in, Dasha was not like Konstantin, he would barge in every now and then, but he was rather respectful of her space, Dasha is not. She comes in when she pleases, like she owns her place, in some way she kind of does. She is loud, and treats Villanelle like a child, like she can’t do anything right on her own, constantly telling her that she can be better, more discreet, faster, more creative, and it infuriates her, she is better than Dasha ever was, if anything, they were underestimating her abilities, she couldn’t go out on all of her kills, she likes having fun with them, after all, she’d heard people say that you have to have fun at your job. But it was never good enough for the Dasha. She had just recently gotten back from Russia, she wasn’t sure how long it took for her to get back, her head is foggy, clouding her judgment, she didn’t feel much, doing most things unconsciously, getting herself to the train, and getting a cab to her house, all done robotically. When she got back Villanelle decided to go to sleep, having a dreamless night. 

That day Dasha gave her a target, a boring white man in his mid-50’s, diabetic, shellfish allergy, she asked her to make it seem like an accident, and to make it as discreet as possible, and “You will get a small vacation after this, while the Twelve think about the promotion” or something along those lines, Villanelle wasn’t paying too much attention. She would have liked her first kill back from Russia to be interesting, not a boring dude that embezzled money. She was to pretend to be a waiter. The kill was fast and boring, poisoning his food at a restaurant, it did not provide the much-needed distraction she needed. She got back to the house, brown wig in her bag, the plain waitress uniform folded Dasha seemed pleased with the results, and left her house telling her to enjoy her small holiday. 

She thought the fog would have lifted by now, but it had only grown worse, she couldn’t concentrate on anything, zoning out while watching movies, mindlessly staring into space while looking through clothes, toying with her fork when she ate outside. It was getting harder and harder to do things. And that is how she found herself outside Eve’s apartment.

She didn’t really intend to end up here, specially right now, she wanted her next encounter with Eve to be well planned beforehand, to surprise her, maybe run into her outside, or go to the Bitter Pill’s office and wait for her in the restroom. She did not want it to be meaningless, specially after their bus encounter. Eve had surprised her, first with the kiss and then with the headbutt, that one left her bruised, but it was overall better than she expected. And now here she was, after leaving Eve the bear, and sending her a cake, she was back in front of the run-down apartment building. She was on autopilot, not really in control of her actions, she let herself be walked to Eve’s door. Villanelle knew Eve got home until after 11pm on weekdays, and it was around 8pm. She broke into the apartment even though she had made a copy of the spare key that Eve had foolishly left under a flowerpot. 

She walks in, the small place smells funky, dust collecting on every surface, she find a half-eaten bagel in the sink, Eve clearly had not taken out the trash in a while, beer bottles, both empty and half-drunk laid on the table, and wine glasses collected in the sink, Eve was very messy and unorganised, but this was another level of messy, even for Eve. She swears she can see a rat running from the bed to the wall, Villanelle just hopes she does not find any cockroaches while she waits for Eve to get home. She looks at the short table for 2 in the middle of the room, old newspapers and paper bags covered the surface, she looks down at the chair, surprisingly empty compared to the rest of the apartment. She picks up the old shirt from the chair tosses it on the bed and sits down, she had time to spare, but the mere presence to Eve’s belongings around her uplift her mood a little. She can breathe a little better now that she is here, even if it smells like wet cardboard.

She sits down for a while before deciding to make herself useful. It was the least she could do for Eve. Villanelle looks through the dingy apartment for bin bags, they are over a cereal box on the cupboard, and starts tossing the empty beer and wine bottles, half eaten takeout containers, and used tissues. Eve was having a rough time too. She knew the moustache was the one who cleaned, and in many ways was the “housewife” in their relationship, but she didn’t really know how much of the house’s tidiness was thanks to him, and now that Eve finally is divorcing him, she really needs to learn how to clean up after herself. 

After washing the surprisingly small number of dishes, most being wine glasses and plates, because Eve cannot cook, she is tired. She can finally understand Eve’s statement back when they laid in Villanelle’s bed, her Paris apartment feels like it was decades ago, her legs feeling like they are tied to a bag a rocks and her mind feels heavy, like the pressure is building up inside it, her eyelids feel glued together, she needs to take a nap.

She lies down, Eve’s bed is not as uncomfortable as she thought it would be, she feels her mind drift, and the mist behind her eyes settling, she looks at the time, she has spare time for a power nap, she chooses to close her eyes, and feels her body turning off slowly.

She wakes up to the sound of Eve screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly still don't know how to really get inside Villanelle's head, with her being a psychopath and all that, but hopefully this wasn't too out of character.


End file.
